


Open Communication

by jamesm97



Series: Random SKYEWARD Fics [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Awesome Phil Coulson, Canon-Typical Violence, Crime Fighting, F/M, Future Fic, Makeup, Making Out, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AOS Future Headcanon: Skye and Ward have all their serious conversation over their coms while on missions. Coulson is very tired of it, there’s so much you can handle hearing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Communication

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from this post right here 
> 
> http://abedsmessedupmeta.tumblr.com/post/98987951157/aos-future-headcanon-skye-and-ward-have-all-their 
> 
> Go follow this tumblr blog.

“Oh My God” Skye hisses.

“WHAT? Did I miss something?” Comes Ward’s sultry and very annoying voice.

“I don’t know Ward but you had your hands all over her, maybe you should give her a full body cavity search” Skye hisses.

“I needed to get the key card, orders are orders honey” Ward sighs through the coms.

“Can we keep this professional?” Coulson sighs into both of their ears.

“Excuse me? Did you just see him with his hands everywhere?” Skye tells him again.

“He got the key card and I told him to get it by any means, now can you please pull up the schematics to the building and try and direct your fiancée to the vault, we need to get this 0-8-4 out of the building before the security comes round” Coulson tells them sighing and Skye can just tell he’s shaking his head.

“You know I can’t help thinking your still mad at me for the other night” Ward tells her and he’s using his teasing tone that he uses when he wins at board games.

“How dare you!” Skye hisses between shouting out the directions she spits out to him and Fitz.

“You slapped me then we had sex we never really talked about it” Ward tells her.

“Guy’s this really isn’t the time” Coulson and May tell them in their nice sweet voices they reserve for supportive moments.

She hears Jemma and Bobbie laughing in the back ground.

Hunter says ‘Again?’ what does that even mean?

“So why did you slap me?” Ward asks her as he is crawling through the vents Fitz so close behind he kicks him a few times when he crawls.

“I told you!” Skye hisses.

“No you yelled really loud slapped me then jumped my bones that’s not exactly talking about it!” Grant chuckles.

He actually has the balls to laugh right now.

“I don’t know why we bother” Melinda says in a disapproving tone obviously to Coulson.

“I found the god damn bill Ward” Skye hisses.

“What bill?” He asks confused and a little breathless from climbing through a shaft so small Skye would have trouble in it.

“You paid seventy thousand on the honeymoon” Skye hisses to him.

“I thought you deserved the best!” Ward actually shouts so loud that it echoes in the small metal vent.

Thank god the music is so loud.

“We don’t need half the things your paying for, Sky diving, snorkelling, deep sea fishing, I will admit I love the swimming with dolphins thing but seriously a honeymoon is supposed to be about us not some sweaty guy strapped to my back as I jump out of a plane” Skye argues.

“We would so get bored of just being in a hotel room for a month, your an adventurer and so am I we both like to do things and as much as we love sex I highly doubt we can stay locked in the condo for the full month honey” Ward attempts to placate her but like always it doesn’t really work.

She goes to argue but the fucking mission takes priority Ward has to take out like four armed guards that are guarding the 0-8-4.

“I can’t believe I’m stuck in the fucking van” Skye hisses when she sees through the video relay the Grant gets stabbed right in the hand.

He doesn’t even let out a hiss of course but that’s cause her fiancée is a damn idiotic man who always needs to be the hero.

“Skye you know you can’t go to this party its full of rising tide members that might recognise you from your pre shield days” Coulson tells her for the fifth time that hour.

At least she’s in the van like fifty yards away in case her idiotic fiancée needs an earthquake sized distraction.

“Have you guys even set the date for the wedding yet?” Hunter asks over coms obviously not caring Ward just got stabbed in the hand and by the looks of it Ward doesn’t care cause the idiot answers while fighting.

Show off!

“Yes” He shouts panting and Skye has to admit she gets a little jealous because if she couldn’t see what he was seeing it would totally sound like he was having sex.

He always gets way to into it when he’s allowed to top.

“No we haven’t I told you I hate summer and I don’t want to be in a sweat stained white wedding dress” Skye reminds her soon to be dead other half.

“This is so unethical, if we weren’t a shadow orginisation and we were government sanctioned then this mission would be breaking so many rules and a hundred different protocols” Coulson just sort of mutters zoned out.

“And like I told you honey” Ward tells her panting and taking out the last guard while Fitz uses the DWARFS to hack the massive vault. “I don’t want our wedding day to be on a rainy day” Ward pants leaning against the wall tying a scrap of one guards shirts around his hand.

“Is that okay?” May asks him through coms.

She however doesn’t really care at the moment because he never listens to her so she kinda talks over her bosses wife.

“You know I love the rain, its romantic, besides my hair cannot handle high temperatures it frizzes up” Skye complains.

“We got it” Fitz bright happy voice comes through loud and clear.

“Why can’t you be more like Fitz, he’d have out wedding on a rainy day wouldn’t you Fitz?” Skye questions.

“If I was marrying someone as hot as you I would marry them in the middle of a hurricane if it meant I got to be with them forever” Fitz tells her and she feels her throat develop a little lump.

“Excuse me?” Ward hisses at Fitz and usually it would be funny to see them argue but not today not after well that amazing comment.

“What she’s right stop acting like a bitch and just marry the women before she changes her mind” Fitz tells him as they make their way out of the compound.

“Whatever happened to bros before” OH hell no he is not.

“Don’t you dare finish that or you will be single faster than you can I do” Skye hisses.

“I didn’t mean....” He attempts to rectify the mistake but she cuts him off again.

“In case it wasn’t clear your sleeping in your old cell tonight” Skye tells him and mutes him when he tries to get out of it.

“So unprofessional” Coulson mutters.

“Every couple needs to talk AC” Skye tells him.

“Oh I know they do!” He tells her sarcastically.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She asks totally confused.

“Just from observation I know you and Ward like to talk cause that’s all you both do during missions” Coulson relays.

“Well relationships need communication if their to succeed boss” Skye tells him.

“Not that much communication they don’t” Coulson fires back so unp Coulson like.

“We don’t talk that much” Skye attempts only this time its Jemma cutting her off.

“You guys have had like seventeen fights on the last four missions” She tells her helpful as usual.

“It’s not that many” Skye attempts to laugh but when the entire team rely with ‘Yes it is!’ then its really hard to ignore.

“Sometimes I just find it easier to argue when I can’t see his face” She replies her voice is low for once like she’s sharing some big secret even if Ward can hear her she doesn’t care.

She took him of mute like two minutes ago so far he hasn’t said anything.

“Why is that?” Ward asks speaking for the first time in a while his voice is soft and gentle like the voice you would use to avoid scaring a child who’s upset.

“Because every couple has their problems but when I look at you I just can’t help but love you! All the things that we went through and overcome its enough to make me think its a dream sometimes!” Skye admits and she’s had this conversation with him before about her thinking she’s dreaming all of this and one day she’s going to wake up and he’s going to be Hydra and this fiancée thing was all a dream.

“Skye!” He sighs out attempting to talk to her like he always does.

“I guess the real truth as to why I argue with you over most things is to feel powerful” She admits she would of said more but Hunter interrupts.

“Powerful? I think someone needs to remind her she vibrate stuff to the point of producing earthquakes and major destruction” Lance laughs like he’s told to funniest joke.

“Fuck off Hunter” Ward hisses.

“I don’t mean powerful as in strength I mean in the relationship, I would do anything for you Ward and when I see you and I remember its so hard to get angry at you for little things” Skye tells him with a small hesitant smile, even if no one is in the van to see it.

“So how come you argue all the time if you can’t get angry when you look at him?” Fitz asks and its a good question really.

“Do you remember when I first got my powers and I channelled the vibrations inwardly so that it hurt me instead of others?” She asks and continues when she get a murmured yes from the group.

“Well its kinda like that if I keep my anger in and don’t tell him my feelings he will keep doing something again and again to piss me off and Bang! I might explode one day and vibrate my future husband into non existence” She tells them all.

“Can’t you text like a normal young person?” Coulson tells her.

“We just about get time for sex let alone texts you send us on five missions a week Coulson if you expect the work to be done by us then you need to get used to me venting” Skye tells him.

They may have added more and more agents into their secret orginisation but Coulson always sends them on the most dangerous cause Skye is his most powerful gifted agent and Ward is a killing machine.

“Or I could just put a bag over my head when were alone so you can shout at me with out getting all mushy” Ward says from behind her.

Fitz piles into the Van with the 0-8-4 contained in a big lead lined and bomb proof contained, he quickly tells the driver to floor it and straps himself in the passenger side.

“You’d really do that for me?” Skye asks once their clear from the bad guys compound.

“The key to relationships is open and honest communication and if it means we get to live together or a long time and be happy I’m sure I could deal with it” He tells her with that smile on his face that makes her weak at the knees.

God this man had her wrapped around his little finger and she’s scared as hell she’s going to fuck this up.

She might be a bad ass now but she’s still human we Inhuman but its the same thing and humans have their insecurities.

“I love you” She tells him crashing her lips to his in order to convey without words how much she loves him so much.

“Great another make out session” Coulson sighs.

She continues kissing him, in fact she starts doing the thing with her tongue and the biting his lip combination that gets Ward moaning like a man whore just to hear Coulson squirm.

Well that and she loves to make Ward hard and uncomfortable because their in a moving van with two agents in the front.

“Can you guys at least turn off your coms?” Coulson implores them.

“At lest you can’t see them”Fitz relays to Coulson,

Skye just tunes them all out and focuses on her fiancée yeah they might argue on coms bur when you work with your partner you need to find some way to balance it out.

Its for her sanity so Coulson should really encourage these conversations.

Cause a happy Skye and Ward means.......... She can’t think any more Ward actually just slipped a hand down her pants.

She hears Fitz talking to Coulson and Ward pulls away from his work on her neck to mumble

“Marry me” He’s smiling.

“I all ready said yes a year ago, remember you were dying I was crying?”She tells him her smirk hiding the pain at that memory.

“I mean now, today lets just get married we can go get married where ever you want I just want you to be called Mrs Skye Ward” Grant smirks.

“And why do you think I’ll be taking your last name what if I wanted to stay Johnson?” Skye asks.

“Oh god here we go again” Coulson moans.

**Author's Note:**

> I need Skyeward fics for my random Skyeward fics series I am begging you please comment a prompt I don't care what it is I just need prompts.
> 
> PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE with virtual cookies on top


End file.
